


A Lifetime Together

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timo is David's all. Request fic for subtlemagic: Erm David/Timo a sort of life time over a period of time type thing? I know that didn't make much sense sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtlemagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=subtlemagic).



When David first met Timo, he thought he was funny. Timo didn't talk like any of the kids David knew. He wasn't very polite or quiet; he was loud and a little bit rude but David didn't care. Timo was the first person David could remember who actually wanted to play with him. Everyone else thought he was weird or that he talked like a grown up, so they left him alone. Timo wasn't like that. He played with David in the sand, digging into it with his hands because he let David use the shovel even though it was Timo's. Timo was nice like that.

They would play in the park together in the afternoon when their mommies took them there. It was a big park, crowded, but for David it was very, very lonely. He would wait in the sandbox by the tire swings for Timo to show up, sometimes even managing to get a swing to himself for a while before the other kids threw him off. They were mean in the way little kids could be. David was different but he didn't know it yet. Timo, for some reason David never understood, latched onto him and they became fast friends. Best friends.

They didn't see much of each other once elementary school started, just occasional days in the park. As time moved on, there was less and less reason for Timo's mother to take him so far away from home when there were newer parks closer and so David didn't see Timo as frequently. Eventually, Timo stopped coming.

David played alone.

He was enrolled in a Gymnasium halfway across the city before he saw Timo again. As luck would have it, Timo lived nearby, far, far away from the park they had once played at. David had been walking home, his hands tight around the straps of his backpack. He hadn't known that part of the city. It scared him. The houses weren't very nice and the people on the streets looked at him funny, as though he wasn't supposed to be there. He had taken a wrong turn, gotten lost quickly, but was too frightened to ask for directions from anybody. He had money for a bus- in fact, he'd been looking for the bus stop that he had walked to school from when he had gotten lost- but he'd forgotten that when he started to get anxious. David had felt like crying, wanting to sit down on the sidewalk and press his face into his lap until everything somehow got better and all his fear went away.

Timo had found him. He had knelt down next to David and shaken his shoulder, not knowing who it was but wanting to help. Timo's mouth had fallen open when he realized who it was. David was in his friend's arms before he knew it, being pulled up off the sidewalk and hugged as Timo talked away. Timo had taken him back to his house and they played a board game until Timo's mom got home. David had been too scared to ask Mrs. Sonnenschein for a ride. Timo asked for him.

David never took the bus home again. He'd go over to Timo's in the afternoon. They'd play games or do their homework, both disappointed when Timo's mom returned and David had to go home.

Timo was fascinated by everything David said. If David hadn't liked him so much it would be kind of scary the way Timo looked at him or talked to him. Timo liked absolutely everything about him, always wanted to know more about what David did at school or what David was thinking. When they were at David's house, Timo always wanted him to play the piano or his guitar. He loved the way David played, Timo said.

They started their band together in grade 9 with a few of their other friends. They were Timo's friends, really, boys he knew from school. David didn't count them as his friends for the longest time, not even Jan. He was too scared that they thought he was weird or obsessed with music. So he clung to Timo, pretending that he liked the other guys when really he was on the verge of crying every time Timo invited them over. David would bury himself in the music, making sure that what they were playing was perfect while Timo did the normal things friends did with each other, things David didn't understand.

It was so easy to lose himself in the music, using it to block out the whole world except for Timo. It was what he did at school, played hard and bettered himself until nobody would look at him and think that kid's weird but instead would think "that kid's really good at piano" or "that kid composes his own music". Eventually, he did make school friends. Kids he had taken classes with for years slowly came to understand him and ignore his weirdness. Everyone knew David was one of the best and other students began to talk to him, wanting to get to know the guy who was so good at music that the teachers talked about him.

But they were school friends and hardly real in David's mind. It showed. No one but Timo ever came over. His parents started pestering David, wondering where his other friends were and why he was always hanging around Timo. David would point to his band in his defense. At night, he would wonder why it was that he spent so much time with Timo, why he didn't want to find any other friends. Timo was plenty for him. Timo understood David in a way that no one else did. Why would he want anyone to compete with that?

They were fifteen when they first kissed. It was rough, almost brutal in how painfully sloppy it was but it was a kiss and that was what mattered. David had been tuning his guitar, leaning over it as he fiddled with the tuning keys. His hair had fallen down, getting in his face in the most annoying way, and he had reached up to brush it aside and suddenly Timo was there. David hadn't even thought about the consequences, he'd simply brushed his lips against Timo's. Then Timo had kissed him back and smashed his nose into David's. Neither had laughed, just looked at each other. Timo had blushed and ducked his head.

"I'm sorry," he had mumbled.

David had smiled.

"I'm not."

Nevada Tan was a phase of their lives David never wanted to think about again. He lost so much when the band went under; their name, their money, their music. He would give anything to have the rights to their music back, even if it hadn't completely been theirs. David had given his all, had personally overseen the playing and the editing of the music. He'd never wanted to give that up. The music was a part of him and a part of them. There was one good thing about Nevada Tan: it had brought David and Timo closer. Sleeping on floors, arguing about showers, it had given them an honest insight into their possible future together. They had lived in each other's back pockets, annoyed the hell out of each other, and still wanted to be together.

Panik was a whole other experience. They had freedom from their oppressive management at the cost of guidance. Suddenly, they had to rely on their own thoughts and their own planning to get them through. But they had, loving every minute of it, loving each other, too. The first time they told their bandmates they were together, not even Frank batted an eye. It was, quite plainly, not a secret, he had said, and no one minded so long as they didn't do it in the next room over.

Panik had had a good run. Two albums in two years and a promotion from an American singer on his weblog, along with numerous concerts and television appearances. Until recently, not a single nasty rumor in the tabloids, no major fights with other bands or celebrities. Panik would go down at the top of its game, split up before they became yesterday's news, before they lost their fifteen minutes of fame.

Now, with their band at its end, David saw it as a new beginning. Everything in his life had been about starting over. Panik wasn't the be all, end all even though it seemed like that with the sting of abandonment at its freshest. He and Timo had already informed the fans about the break up. It had hurt, writing those words and making that video but the more they talked about it, the less it hurt. So what if the band was breaking up? All of them were on good terms. They weren't fighting, mostly just ignoring the inevitable and moving on with their tours. David would miss the guys when the tour wound down but he'd be okay.

He had Timo.


End file.
